Short Inuyasha Drabbles
by yuikshiro
Summary: Short little Drabbles on Inuyasha and Kagome
1. The Shoes

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha...:( only the repectedable owner Rumiko Takahashi

Summary:

A short little drabble about Inuyasha and Kagome ...

* * *

A Short Drabble

'The Shoe'

* * *

"InuYasha!" A raven haired girl called to her doggy ear friend who was up on a tall tree.

"What?" Inuyasha replied jumping down to where the girl was.

"InuYasha guess what!" Kagome said excited, and she was also smiling.

"What Kagome?" he said cruise to what the girl was excited about.

"SIT" she said with a frown; then a loud THUD noise come, and a big crater was created with Inuyasha face flat on the ground his body twitching.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled trying his hardest to get up from the crater.

Kagome then got out a worn down shoe and shoved it in his face. "You deserved it, you messed up my new shoes!" Inuyasha looked at the shoes and looked away quickly. Kagome sighed "You bad dog!" she walked away.

"Wait Kagome I'm sorry!" he said running to the Kagome. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Sit boy"- Kagome H.

Written in 162 words, This story was not beta-read or edited... So be nice

Reviews are weclome


	2. The Bike

Disclamier:

I don't own Inuyasha...:(

Summary:

Inuyasha had to get his sword repared, so when a demon attceted the village he use what he though would help, but when Kagome comes back and finds out...

* * *

Inuyasha Drabbles

The Bike

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha you know, Kagome gonna be mad." A young fox demon said looking at the doggy eared Inuyasha.

"No, she's not" he yelled back then went back to fiddling with something.

"Yes she is" Shippo said dully back, then turning to lay on his stomach and continued to watch his friend fiddled with the damage thing.

"It's not my fault, her stupid bike broke!" he said, well trying to make the bike stand up.

"It is! You throw it at a demon Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, then looked at the Bone Eater Well.

"It was right there!" he yelled turning to his young friend " I don't have Tetsugaia and it was the closes thing there!I had to use it!" he turn back to the damaged bike trying again to make it stand up.

"Inuyasha" the voice sound sweet and kind, which made the half demon turn around in fear.

"Kagome! What are you doing here!" he tried hiding the bike, but fail when Kagome spotted it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said annoyed

"S-" she was cut off "Look Kagome, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" he had now gotten up, and now held Kagome's hands in his.

The raven haired girl sighed, and look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Fine AS long as you understand never to do that again." After that she went over to the bike and examined it.

"I can probably get it fixed. Help me carry it home Inuyasha." she said turning and heading for the well she just came out of. "Okay" the dog demon said happily, grabbing the bike and going to where Kagome was, then the left.

"It seems they forgot about me." Shippo pouted and went back to the village.

* * *

"Hey, Shippo. Your village 're asking for their idiot!"  
-Inuyasha

Written in 306 words. Another drabble another day... This story has yet to be beta-read and such

Reviewes are like chocolate, get a bunch and your happy.


	3. The Icecream

Disclaimer:

I don't own Inuyasha :( ...

Summary:

Kagome went back to her time for a while and Inuyasha gets mad of having to wait he goes to her time to brag her back. What's gonna happen?

* * *

Short Drabbles

Ice cream!

* * *

"Inuyasha.. I know your out there!" A raven haired girl called out her window observing at a tree fiercely.

A sliver haired doggy eared boy jump down from the tree into the girls room, landing on all fours. "Kagome what's taking you so long!" he said annoyed to the girl.

"Inuyasha I told you I needed a week to catch up with my school work." Kagome sighed, and sat on the chair in her room.

"Che, just hurry, we need to find jewel shards!" he said standing up, and walking over to the girl.

"It's only been three days Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"Well who- What's that" Inuyasha pointed over to the boy in the hallway carring some white thing on a cone.

"Inuyasha! Your here? That's awesome!" the boy said coming in the room.

"What's that kid?" he pointed again to the cone in Souta's hand.

The boy blinked and lift the cone and point with his free hand. "You mean this?"

"It's ice cream Inuyasha" Kagome said laughing. "Ice cream?" he said and pouted. "What's that Kagome?" giving the girl questionable stares.

"It's a sweet froze treat.. Here I'll get you some follow me." the raven haired girl got up and started to walk down stairs into the kitchen.

Then went over to the freezer, and pulled out a big tub, then she opened the lid and it looked like the white thing that Souta was eating. She then grabbed a spoon, and started scooping the contains of the tub out into a clean bowl she had just pulled out too.

"Here ya go!" she said happily as she gave the bowl to the boy, who just looked at it.

"Just Eat it it's good!" she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Fine." he took a bit of the treat. "It's..." he paused. "It's good right?" Kagome said looking at the dog boy.

"It's better then raman!" he dug into the treat. "Told ya." the raven teen said getting some ice cream out for herself, and enjoying it with Inuyasha.

* * *

"She and I are not alike at all. But then... when thinking she and I have something in common, I don't have to hate her so much..."  
**-**Kagome

Umm another one for the History class ^^ This has yet to be beta-read so be nice

Reviews are what keeps the writers alive.


	4. Koga

Disclaimer:

I don't own Inuyasha, and if I ever did there be no clay pots in it.. that is all

Summary:

Well looking for the jewel shareds, Inuyasha smells something he doesn't like, Kagome gets speechless, and Shippo and Miroku make a bet, Sango just sighs and shakes her head..

* * *

Short Inuyasha Drabble

Koga

* * *

"Inuyash, is something wrong?" a raven haired girl asked bending over to see what he long haired dog friend was doing sniffing the ground. "Inuyasha you look like a dog trying to find it lost bone." Miroku said looking dully at the dog ear man.

A giggle was heard from both Sango and Shippo. The silver dog eared man huffed, "I smell a wolf and he smells close." he looked furiously at a direction. Kagome just blinked well Miroku and Shippo laugh, the other girl in the group shook her head and sighed.

Kagome then felt a jewel shared coming this way, which could only mean why Inuyasha was so pissed off it was, Koga. The wolf king himself, the raven teen sighed this was going be a long day.

A powerful wind come, showing a small tornado, and two wolf demons trying to caught up with a pack of wolves on their tails. The tornado stop in front of Kagome and instantly her hands were being held , by a beautiful man with long black hair.

"Hey Kagome." he said sweetly, kissing her hand, but was pushed by Inuyasha. "Stay the hell away from Kagome!" he growled holding the raven teen back in his arms.

"Che Mutt what's it to you!" the wolf snapped back trying to get Kagome back. Which was hard to do seen the dog ear boy wouldn't let him touch her.

"What was that wolf!" he said an anger mark appeared on his forehead.

"Mutt face give back Kagome she's my women." he snapped back again and proceeded in trying to take the raven girl back, but failed again, having Inuyasha growl at him.

Kagome sighed, "Koga I'm not your woman." she said as sweetly as she could.

"Oh Kagome my love for you is more then this mutt face can offer you, come with me." he said ignoring what she had just said.

"She ain't your woman!" Inuyasha said pissed then he grabbed a hold of Kagome, then giving her a long kiss. After a while the broke apart with a shocked Koga looking at them.

"She mine wolf so beat it!" the silver haired man said smirking, which made Koga pissed, Kagome speechless, and Shippo handing Miroku 5000 yen, with Sango sighing.

* * *

"I didn't say get naked, stupid. I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes."  
- Inuyash

Umm I must say... it was written in history class and my science class... Written in 401 words...High Schools fun once you get over the drama that's happening...This has not been beta-read or beta-edited... goodbye.

Reviews please?


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer:

I don't own the great Inyasha only the great Rumiko Takahashi can own it..

Summary:

This is a continuation on Koga

* * *

Short Inuyasha Drabble

The Kiss

* * *

"How dare you kiss my Kagome" Koga yelled fiercely at the dog-eared boy who was smirking his face off.

"I told you wolf she's mine" Inuyasha said by still having that smirk on his face. This pissed off the wolf more, the mutt was smirking his face off like he owned the place.

"Kagome is not yours mutt face!" the wolf said as he looked at the poor girl who was now frozen solid.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked waving a hand in her best friends face; but the girl just stood there shock.

"Sango my dear I think Kagome might need some time; why don't you take Kagome to the well, and I'll deal with these two." Miroku said smile and pushing both girls to Kirara.

"Umm Okay then" The girl said confused, but got on as the demon fox transformed into a big beast. She then told the younger girl to grab her hand, which she did and she pulled her up. Then they flew away.

"Finally" the monk said as he turned around to the arguing demons, then hit them both with his staff. "You idiots! Quit fighting, Kagome is not here anymore!" he continued to yell at the two; all while Shippo was laughing.

* * *

"I rather give up an eye, than give up his sword. Maybe I'm not so worthless then am I."  
-Inuyasha

Umm I written this in history class again and hope you enjoy!

Reviews are the best :)


	6. Prettier Hair?

Disclaimer:

I don't own Inuyasha

Summary:

Kagome is looking for Inuyasha

* * *

Short Inuyasha Drabbles

* * *

"InuYASHAAAA!" a raven haired girl yelled as she looked around the forset for her dog eared friend. Puffing out her cheeks she got ready to yell again.

"INUYASHAAAA! Sessy is here and told me to tell you he has prettier hair then you!" she yelled as loud as she could,the something hit her.  
"Inuyasha! I finally found you! " she grinned "Well now that that's done!" she grabbed his hand and started walking to the well.

"What the hell wench!" the dog eared demon said as he was being pulled by Kagome.

"Ah here we are" Kagome let go of inuyasha hand and went over to the well.

"Inuyasha carry this" she pointed to her bike with a big smile on her face

* * *

Written in 130 words

I hope you like


	7. Oniisama

Disclaimer:

I don't own the wonderfulness of Inuyasha

Summary:

Onii-sama , What more do you want?

* * *

Short Inuyasha Drabbles

* * *

"Inuyasha..." a deep voice said making the Inu group turn around.

"Sesshomu! Ke how dare you show your face to me you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing out his sword before Kagome had ran to his half brother and gave him a hug.

"What the hell are ya doing!" the dog boy yelled to the raven haired girl.

Kagome ignoring Inuyasha went on to speak to Sesshomu.  
"Hello Onii-sama how are you!" she said in a cheer voice.

Sesshomu just looked at the girl and sighed.

"I been good Miko"

Everyone went silent, the powerful Lord of the West just got hugged by a human girl then called Onii-sama by her, answered back! Something must of been wrong with him.

"Oi you Bastard! What's wrong with you!" Inuyasha said getting infornt of Kagome so he didn't hurt her, if he came back to his senes.

"Nothing Half breed." he replied back in a cold voice.

"But Kagome just called you Onii-sama!" Inyasha said making sure Kagome was out of sight.

"And so?" the older brother replied using his hand to brush through his hair "I accupted her as your mate already so she is allowed to call me Onii-sama." he said boredly.

This made Inuyasha go red of embarssement and Kagome just happy.

* * *

Written in 234 words

Well I hope it was good

Review


End file.
